


What a laugh it would have been

by ActualAnimeTrash



Series: Christmas AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, SANTA SPOILERS SO BEWARE, also this is p western for a japanese family so beware, and au where gay marriage is legal in japan, based on " i saw mommy kissing santa claus", hes like 2, they dont talk or anything theyre just regular cats, toddler!Hinata, tsukki and yama are cats in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou catches a glimpse of something he shouldn't on Christmas Eve. Based on the song "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a laugh it would have been

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really western so I apologize for that. Also Hinata is like 2 or 3 in this? I've met some pretty coherent 2 year olds in my time so im not sure how old exactly he'd have to be for this to make sense but he's like really young, toddler age. They adopted him when he was a baby so. also bokuto and akaashi go by their first names in this bevause i couldn't decide whose last name they would take after marriage.

"Alright Shoyou, it's time for bed." Keiji said gently, trying to corral his bouncing son into bed. The ginger raced out his bedroom door with a squeal and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth as quickly as his little limbs would allow, flinging toothpaste onto the mirror in the process.  
  
Keiji sighed and smiled from the doorway. Despite Shoyou not being their biological son, it was almost uncanny how much he acted like Koutarou. The boy's exuberance and passion for volleyball was all his husband. He had inherited none of Keiji's patience or calm demeanor, he thought, now watching his son race around his bedroom.  
  
"Shoyou, come on. If you don't go to sleep, Santa won't come." Keiji tried in his sweetest voice. He realized his mistake instantly as the toddler stopped dead and turned to face him, horror in his big brown eyes.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANTA WON'T COME?" He wailed, eyes starting to fill with tears. He sniffled, and Keiji could sense a melt down of massive proportions in the making.  He knelt down and ruffled Shoyou's hair, hoping to rectify the temper tantrum before it could grow.  
  
"Only if you don't go to sleep." he amended quickly. "Santa needs all the good little kids to be asleep while he works his magic." The boy nodded knowingly, wiping his eyes on his pajama sleeves.  
  
He climbed under his covers with some difficultly, despite the little step stool by his bed. He wiggled around under his comforter, clutching a teddy bear close.  
  
"Do you need a story?" Keiji asked, smoothing the covers around him. Shoyou shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, I gotta go to bed fast so Santa comes." he screwed his eyes shut, and fake- snored loudly. Keiji laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Alright then. Goodnight Shouyou, love you." He flicked off the lights, and went to close the door.  
  
"Love you too Papa. Don't forget to turn on my night light!" Shouyou replied, eyes still screwed shut.  
  
"Of course pumpkin. " Keiji flicked on the volleyball shaped night light.  
  
"Is daddy coming to say goodnight?" the little boy asked around fake snores.  
  
"He ran out to get something for Uncle Konoha I think. I'll send him in when he gets home though. Good night." Keiji shut the door quietly, and listened to Shouyou wiggle around in bed, letting out a couple more fake snores before he quieted down, presumably to sleep for real.  
  
He shut off the hall lights, and went to start retrieving presents from their hiding spots. He took an armload down stairs to set under their little Christmas tree that Koutarou and Shouyou had begged for. Shouyou's little stocking with the Owls on it hung over their fireplace, right next to  the cookies and milk he had set out for Santa.  
  
 Keiji waited for Koutarou by setting out all their presents, and starting on the cookies. He wasn't particularly fond of sweets, but neither was Koutarou, and they couldn't just leave the cookies out.  
  
Around 11, Koutarou returned, clutching a shopping bag and clad in-  
  
"What are you wearing?" Keiji asked, a hint of bemusement in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean what am I wearing? I'm Santa Keiji!" Koutarou was indeed wearing a Santa suit, along with a fluffy white beard and red hat.  
  
"I see that now." His husband observed dryly. Koutarou put the bags on the kitchen table and pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"What, you don't like it Keiji?"  
  
"Just haven't made an opinion about it yet." Keiji watched as he dug through the plastic bags, pulling out food for tomorrow, little decorations that he 'just couldn't resist, look how cute they are.' He finally pulled out a little plant in a box and held it out to his husband.  
  
"Koutarou, I really don't think we should be getting more plants while we're watching Tsukki and Yama. I'm already afraid they'll eat the tree." One of the two cats brushed against Keiji's legs as he spoke. Kuroo and Kenma had gone out of the country for Christmas, so they'd left their cats with Koutarou and Keiji.  
  
"But Keiji, we needed a Christmas tree! What's Christmas without a Christmas tree?" Akaashi rolled his eyes.  
  
"We managed just fine without one for two years. "  
  
"Yeah but now that Shou can remember his Christmases, we gotta make them good! Anyway, look what I got!" Koutarou held up the box again, shaking it to get Keiji's attention. In bright bubbly kanji across the top, it read "Real Mistletoe". "It's a western thing!"  
  
"I know what it is. I'm starting to think that this Christmas stuff is more for your benefit than Shouyou's." Keiji rolled his eyes.  
  
"How could Shoyou not benefit from me getting to kiss my beautiful husband more often? " Koutarou's smile was blinding as he affixed the mistletoe at the top of the stairs. Keiji blushed.  
  
"You'll wake him up, be quieter." He chided gently, but still moved to stand under the mistletoe with him.  
  
"I won't wake him up,relax." Koutarou wrapped his arms around Keiji's waist, resting his forehead against his husband's, who wrapped his arms around Koutarou's neck.  
  
"The Santa costume is so ridiculous." he whispered, pushing aside the fake beard before closing the distance between them. Koutarou hummed happily against his lips, and embraced him tighter.  
  
Keiji had just started getting lost in the familiar feeling of Koutarou's lips against his own when he heard a whine  from behind Koutarou. With reluctance, he separated himself from his husband, expecting to see one of Kuroo's cats attacking the other.  
  
Shouyou stood on the top of the stairs, teddy bear hanging from one little hand. His mouth was wide open and his eyes had begun to fill with tears. He sniffed loudly, and began to cry.  
  
Keiji untangled himself from Koutarou's embrace, and rushed up the stairs to sit by his son, Koutarou right behind him. Hinata sobbed louder as he attempted to pull his son onto his lap.  
  
"What's wrong Shou?" Koutarou asked, running his hand through Shouyou's orange locks.  
  
"Saaaanta, Santa stop! Go home Santa! Stop Santa!" He wailed, beating his little fists on Koutarou's red suit. Keiji pulled him off his father.  
  
"Shouyou, what's wrong?" Koutarou looked on in bewilderment.  
  
"Papa, what about Daddy! What are you doing Papa! You can't kiss Santa and kiss Daddy. I don't want you to go away with Santa, Papa! Papa what about Daddy!?" Keiji flushed as Koutarou laughed, trying his best to make it sound like 'Ho Ho Ho's.  
  
"Shouyou, calm down. It's ok. It's mistletoe, see the little berries? You have to kiss under it." Keiji tried to explain, wiping the tears from Shouyou's face. "I would never leave you or Daddy." he pressed a kiss to Shouyou's forehead as he looked Koutarou in the eyes. "I love you both more than you can imagine."  
  
Koutarou turned the color of his cheesy Santa suit under his fake beard. He cleared his throat loudly, and Shouyou turned to look at him again. He seemed much more receptive to the fact that Santa was sitting on his steps now.  
  
"I've got to be going now little one, but you take good care of your papa. Have a merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho!" Koutarou boomed, patting Shouyou on the head. He winked at Keiji as he pretended to take his leave. Shouyou turned backed to Keiji with eyes wide and sparkling.  
  
"Did he leave us presents papa?" he asked, tugging at Keiji's shirt as he carried his son back to bed.  
  
"Of course he did. You've been so good all year."  
  
Shouyou snuggled into bed, wrapping his comforters around himself. Keiji pecked his forehead again, and went to close the door.  
  
"I'm glad you aren't leaving us for Santa Claus,  Papa." He murmured before shutting his eyes. Keiji smiled before shutting the door.  
  
Koutarou was looking on at the bottom the stairs, Santa suit mysteriously absent now. Keiji scowled.  
  
"This is your fault."  
  
"Keiji! It's not my fault he thought I was Santa!" Keiji rolled his eyes. "Besides, you saved Christmas! You're so good to us." Koutarou pressed a kiss to the side of Keiji's face. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Go put your presents under the tree, I'm going to bed." He climbed the stairs as his husband whined from the bottom of them.

"But Keiijiii."

"I'm tired Kou, and you should be going to bed soon too." Koutarou sighed in agreement and went about retriving his own presents for Keiji and Shouyou, before marching up the stairs. Before turning  into his and Keiji's bedroom, he pushed open the door to Shouyou's room. The little boy lay entangled in his sheets, chest rising and falling quietly. He crept over to his bedside and pecked him on the forehead. Shouyou stirred, turning to face Koutarou and eyes fluttering open. 

"Daddy, guess what?"

"What's up buddy?" 

"Papa was kissing Santa Claus. But it's ok because he loves us." Shouyou's voice was rusty and high in his state of half conciousness and Koutarou smiled.

"I know. I love you too. But you gotta go to bed now so we can open presents in the morning!" Shouyou squirmed in excitement.

"Alright Daddy. Good night. Love you." Koutarou kissed him again and shut the door. Just after it shut, Shouyou called out in his still sleepy baby-voiced, "Happy Christmas! Happy Halloween! " Leaving Koutarou to laugh loudly outside his door.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologixe for this. I barely spell checked it and its not beta read so im sorry


End file.
